Yorozuya no Baka!
by Minagi Soryu
Summary: Cap 5 - UHAuHauHAuHAuHa auahuaHUAhUAHUA auAhUAhUAhUa
1. Se você correr muito, suas havaianas

Música inspiração: _You Always Make Me Smile_ de Kyle Andrews

- - -*** Trouble reading? Try Google Translator. Doubt with the Portuguese? Feel free to ask me. ***- - -

"Ingira calcio. se ingerirmos calcio suficiente seremos capaz de tudo! problemas com suas notas? Brigas com os pais? Tá gostando de alguem? Gases fedorentos? Tome bastante calcio e tudo vai se resolver!" (Sakata Gintoki)

1- - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- -1

**Capitulo 1 - Se você correr muito, suas havaianas irão arrebentar.**

Shinpachi estava agindo de seu modo típico-mais-que-feliz de ouvir todas as faixas do novo CD de Otsuu-chan: berrando em cada refrão e deixava para depois limpar os incontáveis papeis de doces que foram descaradamente jogados em todo cômodo. Gintoki estava jogado em sua cadeira giratória olhando preguiçosamente para cima sem se preocupar em mesmo fingir que pensava em algo interessante, em seu colo, sua JUMP aberta. Kagura olhou para seus dois companheiros e bufou:

-Vamos lá para fora! Está um tédio aqui!

- Ahhh, Kaguraaa – Gintoki resmungou de forma sonolenta – Pare de puxar minha cadeira.

- Mas – Disse a garota chacoalhando ainda mais – Eu quero sair!

- Então vá, oras – Disse irritado – Não tem nenhuma razão para eu ir.

- Nós temos um trabalho! Temos que verificar aquele armazém, lembra?

- Não é importante.

- Como pode dizer isso? Você vive reclamando da falta de clientes e quando aparece algo para fazer você só fica acomodado ai.

- Eu posso fazer isso amanhã – O rapaz de permanente prateada estava quase dormindo.

- Você disse isso ontem. Tama-san vai explodir nossa porta da frente de novo cobrando o aluguel!

- Está vendo aquela caixa ai, dada de agradecimento de nosso ultimo pedido. Isso pode pagar o aluguel.

- Mas você nem abriu. E se tiver apenas sacolinhas plásticas ou cascas de banana ai dentro? – E algo fez finalmente Gintoki sair de seu descanso:

- Shinpachi quer calar a boca! – O rapaz de óculos parou de berrar "Ensinar seu filho a falar porra" e olhou confuso para seu empregador.

- Vocês deveriam apreciar mais a música. Arte é uma forma de cultura e vocês não são nada cultos – Defendeu

- Aprecie isso silenciosamente – Disse Gintoki – Tem pessoas querendo dormir aqui.

- São duas da tarde! – Disse Kagura

- Eu não sigo o movimento do sol. Isso é para os fracos – Esticou-se na cadeira.

- Pois deveria. Seu relógio interno é uma bosta.

- Nós deveríamos é olhar o armazém – Falou Shinpachi guardando seu mp3, para alegria dos vizinhos – Precisamos pagar o aluguel.

Gintoki colocou sua JUMP no rosto e resolveu voltar a dormir. Imediatamente foi perturbado por um chute da garota Yato e parou do outro lado da sala.

- Sadaharu é o único que me entende desse lugar! – Kagura sugou o catarro que descia junto com seu choro – Vou sair com ele e não quero que me acompanhem!

- Kagura – Chamou Shinpachi, sério.

- Sim? – Respondeu a garota com esperança de ter mais uma companhia para tomar um ar e parar de mofar naquele lugar.

Nos olhos do rapaz de óculos apareceram estrelas - Poderia passar na loja e comprar um DVD ? – E logo recebeu um chute na cara, parando perto de onde Gintoki estava caído.

- Gin-san – Falou o rapaz de óculos se levantando e olhando para a grande caixa que ocupava desnecessariamente um grande espaço na sala – Eu não estou com bom pressentimento sobre isso.

- Sobre o quê, Shinpachi? – Falou o líder do Yorozuya indo até a geladeira e de uma maneira madura pegando um pote de sorvete de morango.

- Sobre essa recompensa.

- E o que tem de mal nela?

- Tem um monte de desenho de crânio com dois ossos em formato de X! O que você acha que tem de mal? – Gritou indignado.

- São só detalhes. – Falou despreocupado - Pode ser só um sinal que ela já foi usada para guardar inseticida, arsênico ou gás laranja. É só isso.

- COMO SÓ ISSO? - Gritou – CADA VEZ QUE EU OLHO PARA ESSA COISA, ACHO QUE VAI EXPLODIR UM GÁS VENENOSO!

- Eu não sei – Disse Gintoki ainda comendo – Eu não tentei abrir ainda - Imagem de Gintoki igual loco usando pé de cabra, furadeira, serra elétrica e chutes para tentar abrir a tal caixa – É que eu não queria mesmo.

- O que faremos se sair algo maligno daí de dentro? – Colocou a mão na cabeça desesperado – E se por nossa culpa o mundo mergulhar em trevas?

- Baka! – Gintoki bateu a mão na cabeça do colega – Esse tipo de coisa não acontece na vida real. O máximo de ruim que pode acontecer é essa coisa explodir.

- ... – Os dois garotos ficaram em silêncio e em seguida foram rapidamente de costas até o lado de fora do lugar.

- O qu... que vamos fazer agora? – Disse Shinpachi

Gintoki tinha em sua mente uma saída humanista e amigável - Na dúvida, vamos mandar isso para o Shinsengumi. Se explodir,eles que vá pelos ares.

- E o aluguel? – Foi a preocupação de Shinpachi

- Temos o trabalho daquele armazém para fazer- Gintoki cutucava seu nariz com o dedo mindinho para logo passar para sua orelha.

- E se o que tiver aí dentro for valioso e só usaram uma caixa que colocavam ácido?

Gintoki coçou a cabeça com a mesma mão – Está ficando complicado...

- Se for valioso, não podemos mandar para o Shinsengumi, Hijikata-san iria trocar tudo por maionese e todos iriam ficar infelizes.

- Tem razão – Disse o permanente de cor prata com uma bucha ensaboada na mão – Vamos apenas apagar o desenho dos esqueletos e fingir que nunca estiveram ali.

- ISSO NÃO VAI AJUDAR! – Shinpachi ficou indignado – Quer saber? Eu vou abrir e acabar com isso.

Gintoki poderia impedir seu amigo em algo que potencialmente poderia matá-lo, mas ficou apenas ali observando Shinpachi puxando e não tendo sucesso nenhum. O ex-samurai cutucava seu nariz, novamente, esperando seu amigo desistir. Naquele dia, eles se uniram a Kagura e espiaram o tal armazém conforme foi pedido. Como profissionais que eram, conseguiram descobrir tudo daquele lugar. Era uma fábrica secreta de patinhos de borracha amarelo, que seria comercializado no mercado negro dos Amanto, que surgiu depois que este item foi impedido de ser usado nas leis deles.

- Mas que grande merda – Reclamava Kagura brincando com seu guarda-chuva – Vocês não me deixaram levar nenhum pra casa.

- Não queremos problemas com leis daqueles Amanto – Disse Gintoki – É melhor comprar um ganso ou um avestruz de borracha para usar em seu banho. Patos são perigosos.

- Eu sempre tomo banho com a Otsuu-chan – Disse um alegre Shinpachi.

- Com uma bóia de nadar com o desenho da Otsuu-chan, você quer dizer ¬¬ - Falou Gintoki.

- Eu tenho vergonha de vocês dois, eu sou a única normal do grupo – Reclamou Kagura enquanto tentava equilibrar seu guarda-chuva na cabeça.

- Ei, espere – Gintoki barrou a entrada de todos ao colocar o pé na entrada do Yorozuya – Não está faltando alguma coisa?

- O que foi Gin-san? – Perguntou a garota Yato.

- Eu mudei aquela cômoda de lugar – Explicou Shinpachi.

- Não, não é isso – Falou Gintoki.

- Ah, aquela formiga não estava ali – Apontou para um grupo grande de formigas que se amontoava em pingos de sorvete de morango espalhados.

- Não, também não é isso – Gintoki coçou o queixo – O lugar está mais espaçoso, será que entramos em casa errada, ou encolhemos?

- Ah... Gin-san – Shinpachi apontou para uma parede – A caixa... A caixa...meio que sumiu!

- O QUÊÊÊ? – Assustou-se Gintoki. E pegou na gola de seu amigo de óculos e começou a chacoalhá-lo - "Meio" nada! Ela sumiu inteira! Inteira! Merda!

- Pare de me chacoalhar! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – O amigo se defendeu.

- Eu estava com fé de que iria ter patinhos de borracha nelas... – Chorou Kagura.

- Há algum idiota que iria nos dar uma recompensa em patinhos de borracha? – E em sua cabeça, Gintoki começou a pensar em todos os idiotas que conhecia – Sim, é possível... – Reconheceu com tristeza.

- Não vamos desistir! Vamos nós mesmos procurarmos pistas! Afinal, somos o Yorozuya! – Shinpachi então usou de toda pouca força que possuía para forçar o chão gigante Sadaharu cheirar o local em que estava a caixa com desenhos de esqueleto.

- Você não pode fazer isso - Disse Kagura – Sadaharu deve ser tratado com carinho, né Gin-san?

- Isso! Isso mesmo! – Gintoki bateu uma mão na outra – Essa coisa enorme deve ter um faro enorme também, Shinpachi!

- Gin-san! – Esbravejou Kagura sozinha.

O grande cão saiu correndo para uma das direções na rua, com Shinpachi sendo arrastado enquanto tentava subir sobre o animal. Os outros dois seguiram com a lambreta. Chegaram até a uma loja de lamen.

- Que diabos – Reclamou Gintoki – Não quero sentir estes cheiros quando não posso comprar nada!

- Eu não tenho esse problema – Disse Shinpachi com dois pedaços de papel enrolado em cada uma das narinas.

Ao entrar correndo no estabelecimento, deram de cara com um garçom de cabelos pretos que mais parecia o usuário da "cólera do dragão".

- Zura! – Exclamou o líder do Yorozuya – Você não estaria envolvido neste roubo, estaria?

- Não é Zura. É Katsura – Disse o antigo samurai antes de ter a cabeça englobada por um enorme cachorro gigante. Os demais ignoraram sua situação e foram procurar a grande caixa nos buracos entre o piso de madeira e debaixo das cadeiras.

- Gostariam de fazer o pedido? – Uma mulher loira perguntou do balcão.

- Eu quero o dobro de tudo com um latão de 50 litros cheio de arroz – Animou-se Kagura. Gintoki prontamente deu um cascudo bem forte, jogando-a de cara no chão.

- Não me venha com esse apetite em uma hora dessas!

Shinpachi livrou a cabeça de Katsura da boca de sadaharu. A vítima continuava com a mesma expressão, mesmo com o cabelo empapado com baba de cachorro – Desculpem, mas se não forem comer nada, tenho que pedir que se retirem - Katsura falou.

- Katsura-san, uma grande caixa foi agora pouco roubada de nós – Disse Shinpachi - Ela pode ser perigosa e não queremos aquilo em mãos desconhecidas. Pode nos ajudar?

- Caixa? – Piscou Katsura – Tipo aquela ali? – Os demais seguiram seu dedo para encontrar algo enorme que estava servindo como mesa, com uma toalha e copos em cima. Uma gota e uma sombra apareceram no rosto dos Yorozuya.

- O QUE FEZ COM AQUILO, IDIOTA? - Gintoki

-Bom, pelo tamanho, é favorável para ocupar o lugar de... – Katsura foi interrompido com um Gintoki que jogou sua cabeça babada direto para o chão.

- Com licença - Era novamente a mulher loira – Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir animais dentro do estabelecimento, principalmente os que são maiores que a porta ou que mastigam nossos clientes. - Sadaharu olhou para ela com uma cara inocente enquanto tinha a cabeça de um homem desconhecido que pedia socorro em sua boca.

- Isso mesmo – Concordou Gintoki e então balançou a mão em descaso para o animal – Você já fez a sua parte, pode ir lá para fora.

- Vocês maltratam o Sadaharu sem razão – Brigou Kagura – Sadaharu, chute esse preguiçoso mal-educado do modo que te ensinei, hu-huh.

- Ah, como se você tivesse capacidade para ensinar... Huuuuuu – Gintoki de modo infeliz, precisou se jogar no chão gemendo com as mãos enterradas entre as pernas para aguentar um pouco da dor que ficava ali.

- Shinpachi? – Perguntou Kagura.

- Não. ...não - O rapaz balançou as mãos na frente do rosto - Por mim tudo bem se Sadaharu ficar aqui dentro. Sério.

- Eu estava precisando de uma mesa extra para hoje – Falou calmamente Katsura - Fui pedir emprestado com vocês, mas não encontrei ninguém. Pensei que não se importariam de eu pegar, eu deixei uma mensagem avisando vocês.

Kagura fingiu que não sabia de nada sobre o papel que pegou para assuar o nariz mais cedo.

- Idiota – Disse o garoto de óculos – Não viu que aquela coisa está cheia de símbolos indicando perigo?

- Ah, sim – Disse o garçom enquanto rodava desnecessariamente um pano em um copo limpo – Elizabeth me avisou.

- E Então...? Pegou o negócio mesmo assim, foi? - Shinpachi

- Veja com mais atenção – Ele apontou novamente para a mesa não-discretamente mais alta que as demais – Eu apaguei os símbolos usando uma bucha. Ficou perfeito.

- FICOU HORRÍVEL! – Gritou Shinpachi também não acreditando que alguém teria a mesma idéia de jerico que Gintoki teve.

- Vamos colocar 50 quilos de arroz na mesa gigante e vamos levar tudo embora! – Sorriu Kagura.

- Chega disso! – Disse Gintoki se levantando do chão – Vamos levar 60 quilos de arroz com a mesa e vamos embora.

– Vamos apenas levar só a caixa e pronto – Falou o garoto de óculos

- Por que vocês não se decidem quanto de arroz vão levar? – Disse katsura

-NÃO VAMOS LEVAR ARROZ! – Gritou Shinpachi

- Katsura-san - Falou a dona da loja de lamen – Por que não abre a caixa e dá o conteúdo aos seus amigos, assim poderá ficar com ela.

- Nós mulheres somos muito inteligentes hu-huh.

- Ótimo inteligência – Disse Gintoki empurrando a garota para fora do lugar – Zura, vamos esperar lá fora em segurança enquanto você tenta abrir isso aí.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura.

Como provavelmente o samurai fora da lei que trabalha de garçom iria precisar de muito esforço para abrir a caixa, Kagura abriu o jogo Banco Imobiliário que comprou em uma loja de 1,99 e começou a distribuir as notas de dinheiro falsas – Dessa vez eu vou conseguir todas as comunidades!

- Você vai declarar falência em menos de 10 rodadas – Zombou Gintoki

- A mesa já foi aberta – Katsura apareceu na porta com uma bandeja com um copo de água para ninguém – Podem pegar o que é de vocês.

O queixo de Gintoki foi ao chão – Já conseguiu abrir aquilo?

- Tinha um botão vermelho escrito "Para abrir aperte aqui". Apenas isso.

Gintoki se sentiu um idiota e Kagura aproveitou o momento de distração dos demais para colocar algumas notas do banco do jogo em sua roupa.

- Você está bem? – Shinpachi perguntou – A dona deste lugar está bem? Nenhum gás colorido corrosivo saiu? Nenhum coelho gigante com laser nos olhos?

- ... – Katsura

- Katsura-san! – O rapaz de óculos o agitava preocupado – Alguém está ferido? Fala comigo! Tem um exército de Mafagafos que pode nos perseguir?

- O que tem lá dentro dá para pagar um mês de aluguel? – Perguntou Gintoki batendo na cabeça de Kagura por tentar pegar uma nota no seu montinho de dinheiro.

- Diga alguma coisa! – Kagura gritou para ele enquanto mandava um tapa de volta na cabeça de Gintoki.

- Vamos logo ver o que ganhamos como recompensa – Gintoki e Shinpachi correram para a loja de lamen – O que está esperando Kagura?

- Eu não vou! – Falou a garota – Alguém tem que ficar e certificar que ninguém roubará o dinheiro do jogo.

- Você é a única que faria isso! – Shinpachi logo se arrependeu do que disse quando algumas notas caíram da manga da roupa de Gintoki – Eu tenho vergonha de vocês... – Murmurou.

- Aluguel! O aluguel vai ser pagoo! – Cantava Gintoki enquanto marchava até onde a "mesa" estava. Ao chegar mais perto, seu rosto ficou muito branco e congelou no lugar.

- Ohhh, esse é o ritmo de uma das músicas da Otsuu-chan! – Os olhos de Shinpachi voltaram a brilhar naquele dia, até olhar para a recompensa que receberam e ficar tão pasmado como Gintoki, sendo trocados por bonequinhos de sulfite.

- EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? – Gritaram os dois garotos em descrença

- Não parece ser patinhos de borracha amarelos... – Raciocinou Kagura do lado de seus amigos parados como dois de paus.

E não era _mesmo_.

1- - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- - - - - - **- -1

**Notas da Autora: **Eu estou adorando escrever essa história! Devido à falta de bola de cristal da minha parte, eu não saberei que você leu, então pelo menos deixe uma Review escrito "eu li" ou mande uma bola de cristal para mim. Já são poucas fics em português, então porque deixar essa morrer?

**Aviso:** Haverá muitos momentos cômicos e WTFs da vida no decorrer desta fic, porque eu adoro ver eles se ferrarem.


	2. Não se sabe o que tem dentro até abrir

I would like to send a kiss to the people of the Philippines. Thanks for reading! And a special kiss to those who commented. Thank you! Possibly have a romance. Depends on how the content is interpreted may start earlier for some and later for other. Gintama belongs to Sorachi. And any parody that appear here belong to their respective creators I am notobliged to know who they are.

Cap 2 - Do not know what's inside until you open.

**0*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*0**

**Capítulo 2 - Não se sabe o que tem dentro até abrir**

Gintoki e Shinpachi estavam totalmente imóveis, até criarem coragem para esfregarem os olhos, desejando que fosse apenas uma miragem ou ilusão de óptica. Quando a imagem a sua frente continuou a mesma, começaram a se beliscar e a darem chutes um ao outro esperando acordar de um sonho, e quando estava com vários pontos roxos pelo corpo olharam para cima em busca de uma câmera escondida, já preparados para xingar o Ivo Holanda do programa topa tudo por dinheiro.

Da grande caixa aberta no centro da loja de Lamen, estava um cubo transparente com um sistema para mantê-lo congelado. Em seu interior, uma pessoa em posição fetal. Nada mais.

- Eu vou ter que vender este cubo se eu quiser pagar o aluguel! – Gintoki ficou totalmente indignado.

- Não é este o caso aqui! – Gritou Shinpachi.

- É uma boneca! Uma boneca! – Alegrou-se Kagura – Podemos ficar com ela?

- Hã? Boneca? Por que eu ganharia uma boneca como recompensa! - Gintoki elevou o cubo no ar pronto para tacá-lo pela janela - Quantos anos esses idiotas acham que eu tenho?

- Acho que não devemos entrar na questão de sua idade mental, Gin-san... – Falou Shinpachi com uma gota na cabeça.

- Há-há, deve ser uma quase Chobits. - Sakamoto Tatsuma acabava de entrar na loja de Lamen de forma triunfal com um para quedas sem ser cumprimentado por ninguém – Ponha no chão Kintoki, eu vou ficar com ela.

- De jeito nenhum! – Disse Shinpachi ficando com os braços esticados entre o ex-companheiro de Gintoki e o cubo – Não quero que faça nada com a Yaeko-sama. Eu não confio no seu caráter pervertido.

- Você até já deu nome pra ela, Shinpachi ¬¬ - Disse Kagura.

- Shinpachi, que vergonha... – Disse Gintoki balançando a cabeça.

- Errado! VOCÊS ESTÃO ERRADOS! – Gritou Shinpachi em desespero.

- Ei – A dona do estabelecimento chamou atenção – Vão gritar lá fora. O que estão pensando? Katsura-san, por favor limpe a bagunça.

- Desculpe – Disse Katsura - Estou tentando chegar à conclusão no que ele está pensando – Falou enquanto encarava de perto Sadaharu.

- Eu te passo esta coisa por seiscentos mil – Sorriu Gintoki colocando o cubo no chão sem nenhum cuidado, como ele sempre fazia com tudo.

- Lá fora, por favor – A loira falou novamente – E se quebrarem qualquer coisa aqui vão pagar.

Sakamoto Tatsuma foi saltitante para fora para ser recebido por Sadaharu que colocou a boca em sua cabeça. Todos o seguiram e ignoraram sua situação, menos Katsura que ficou inutilmente passando pano em cima das mesas que já estavam limpas e montando a caixa da forma que era antes.

- Você não acha que 600.000 é muito dinheiro, Gin-san? – perguntou Kagura.

- Xiu – Gintoki disse enquanto colocava o cubo pesado no chão – Você não entende nada do mundo dos negócios dos adultos. Além do mais – Ele disse alto – isso aqui é tão cheio de detalhes que parece estar viva, certo?

- Isso é até verdade, ela até se meche e respira – Kagura bateu palmas.

De dentro do cubo, algo levantou fazendo uma respiração profunda e engatinhou assustada sem rumo até uma árvore se encolhendo colocando a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

Poker Face geral.

- Eu acho que essa boneca vale mais que 600 mil, Gin-san – Concluiu Kagura.

- Olhe de perto, Kagura, não estamos lidando com uma boneca aqui – Disse o garoto de óculos.

- Tem razão, Shinpachi – Falou o líder do Yorozuya – Podemos usá-la para imobilizar Tama-san quando for cobrar o aluguel. Vai ser uma luta Robô contra Robô!

- Também não! – Shinpachi colocou a mão na cabeça em descrença - Estúpidos! Não vê que é uma pessoa? Uma pessoa!

Os três foram olhar de perto a coisa que de boneca passou para robô e agora era uma pessoa. Era uma jovem de pele razoavelmente morena, com grossos e compridos fios de mechas naturais com todos os tons de azul prevalecendo os tons mais claros e com algumas tranças estilo rastafari. Não dava para ver o rosto, mas estava claro que não se tratava de alguém do distrito Kabuki, da cidade de Edo nem mesmo do Japão.

- Por que diabos recebemos uma pessoa como recompensa de serviço? – Gintoki sapateava de raiva - Não poderia ser morangos? Ou leite? Ou leite batido com morangos?

- Que tipo de recompensas seriam essas? – Murmurou Shinpachi

- O que vamos fazer com ela, Gin-san? – Falou Kagura com o coração cheio de bondade – Se ela souber cozinhar, ela pode ficar com a gente?

- Ela vai ficar com o Tatsuma, claro. Temos que pagar o aluguel – O rapaz de permanente natural ponderou – Agora que a situação mudou. Vendemos por um preço menor e completamente diferente, 599.999.

- O PREÇO É PRATICAMENTE IGUAL! e ... - Suspirou Shinpachi - Fazer tráficos de pessoas é contra a lei, Gin-san...

- Podemos nos vestir como capitão do espaço como o Zura faz, e nunca seremos descobertos hahahaha. O que acha disso, Tatsuma?

O homem já não estava mais lá.

- Bem conveniente...- Suspirou Kagura.

- Não temos escolha, Gin-san – Falou Shinpachi – Você tem que abrigá-la, como bom cidadão.

- Eu não sou um bom cidadão – Disse Gintoki virando as costas e indo para sua lambreta - E minha casa não é recanto para ETs! – Disse Gintoki

- Tem algum alienígena morando na sua casa? – Perguntou Kagura

- ¬¬ - Gintoki

- Gin-san! – Shinpachi estava agachado passando a mão na cabeça da garota que estava chorando – Por favor...

Gintoki rodou os olhos e respirou fundo, pensando na parte triste da situação – Certo. Você a pega pelos braços e eu pelas pernas.

- Eba! Eu tenho uma boneca gigante! – Kagura estava feliz.

- Não é uma boneca! – Corrigiu novamente Shinpachi

- Com licença – Era Katsura carregando a mesma bandeja com o copo de água no centro – Vocês querem alguma coisa?

Gintoki pegou o copo e simplesmente o virou em cima da cabeça de seu amigo.

-0-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0

Kagura e Shinpachi voltaram montados em Sadaharu e Gintoki tentou da melhor forma carregar a estranha em sua lambreta, ou seja, ela virada de costas atrás dele amarrada por barbante com o veículo. Ao chegarem no Yorozuya, Gintoki ignorou todo mundo, pegou sua JUMP e sentou em um canto.

- Yaeko-sama é um nome horrível. Tinha que ser o trabalho do tosco do Shinpachi – Disse Kagura – Eu é quem deveria dar um nome para ela. Seria Sadaharu número... – A garota não conseguia se lembrar qual a próxima numeração.

- Acha que ela é seu bicho de estimação? – Shinpachi ajeitou seus óculos como se fosse um gênio – Ela já deve ter um nome. É só perguntar para ela, certo Gintoki?

- Tanto faz... – Ele folheava sua JUMP

- Ei, como você se chama? – Kagura pulou violentamente no sofá ao lado da garota – Heim?

A garota apenas olhou calmamente para a Yato– Heim? Heim? Heim? - Kagura ficou sem paciência de uma vez – Fale alguma coisa, inferno ! – Deu um grande soco nela, jogando-a com tudo no chão.

- Kagura! – Brigou Shinpachi. Mas ao chegar mais perto percebeu que a jovem foi jogada bem em cima do seu CD da Otsuu-chan - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – Começou a chorar juntando os pedaços.

- Olha, ela tem sangue como nós! Ela é mesmo uma pessoa! – Kagura a observava feliz enquanto a recompensa do Yorozuya se levantava e voltava a sentar no mesmo lugar - Posso levar ela para dar uma volta na cidade, Gin-chan?

- Não a trate como animal de estimação – Disse Gintoki – Nunca se sabe quando ela vai te morder.

- Gin-san – Falou Shinpachi abraçando o que tirou do chão – Eu acho que ela não entende o que nós falamos.

- Sério? – Gintoki sorriu – Vamos ver então – Se agachou na frente da garota – Se você entende o que eu digo, cuspa na cara da Kagura.

- Se você entende o que eu digo, chute a cara desse permanente idiota – Kagura disse do outro lado da jovem.

- Se você me compreende, manda a mão na orelha dessa pirralha

- Se você me compreende, torça o braço desse incompetente.

- Se você...

- CHEGA! – Gritou Shinpachi - Por que vocês só pedem para ela praticar violência? Respeite-a, caramba! – Então o garoto de óculos colocou na frente da garota uma placa de plástico com dois buracos, um em forma de quadrado e outro de circulo e uma pequena bolinha – Onde... se... encaixa... a ...bolinha? – Perguntou pausadamente para ela.

- Você acha que ela é um macaco, Shinpachi? – Perguntou Gintoki – Que tipo de respeito seu é esse?

- Só quero ver até onde vai a inteligência dela – Ele também carregava um quebra cabeça de 64 peças e um cubo mágico – Mas existe uma forma mais rápida - Respirou fundo – Tem que fazer algo de impacto! Impacto. Vejam o mestre – Olhou para a jovem desafiadoramente – GINTOKI FAZ XIXI NA CAMA!

- MENTIRA! – Defendeu-se o rapaz – Aquele não era eu, era o Sadaharu! Sadaharu!

- Ah, entendiiiiii! – Falou Kagura - Boa Shinpachi! Quando Gin-san come pimenta, ele sofre quando usa o banheiro, hu-huh

- EI!- Gritou Gintoki e então chegou bem perto da jovem que batia uma mão na testa em silêncio – Quando a Kagura toma muito sol, ela brilha como uma idiota!

- Essa merda é pior que um xingamento, Gin-chan!

- Quando a Kagura encontra o Okita Sougo, os dois podem dar as mãos e se jogar de um penhasco.

- Ei Shinpachi-kun – Disse Gintoki – Isso não fez muito sentido.

- Ela liga o play de louca. Os dois ficam loucos, entendeu? Mais do que ela já é, e eles começam a se matar.

- Até parece que eu ajo diferente na frente daquele sadista idiota! – Kagura falou chorando e mandando um grande soco na cara de Shinpachi que caiu em cima dos pedaços de seu preciso CD fazendo dele ainda mais pedaços.

Shinpachi levantou com tudo e bateu em Kagura e agachou quando essa tentou revidar e o soco que era destinado a si foi direto para Gintoki. O ex-samurai de cabelo prateado entrou definitivamente na briga e eles formaram um bolinho de poeira enquanto batiam entre si.

Uma voz gritava por _Yorozuya_ do lado de fora. Enquanto os três brigavam, a garota morena abriu a porta e olhou a pessoa a sua frente. Era um homem aflito.

- Com licença, vim pegar os resultados da investigação no armazém – A jovem continuou encarando o homem. Este ao perceber a atenção disse – Eu não sabia que o dono daqui se preocupava em ter uma companhia tão agradável.

- Obrigada pelo elogio, senhor que eu não conheço – Ela disse em voz monótona e voltou a sentar no sofá.

Os demais ficaram com cara Poker face e em seguida chutaram a garota sem parar - Você sabe falar? (Gin) – Por que não disse antes? (Kagura) – Que diabos está errado com você? (Shinpachi).

O cliente do Yorozuya não entendeu nada do que se passava. Era a violência doméstica.

**0*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*0**

**Notas da Autora:** Mal espero para chegar na parte em que eles jogam Stop! Huahauhauaha Ficou muito bom, eu nem acreditei quando escrevi.

Desculpe pelo primeiro capítulo muito grande, talvez eu edite e o divida em dois. Beijos! Reviews?


	3. Uma alteração de forma pode mudar tudo

WHY SO STUPIIID? – Minha pergunta para o Katsura Kotarou depois de ver o episódio em que tentam entrevistá-lo.

Carta furiosa de alguém chamado Nemisin001 que eu inventei:

Porque você coloca um parte do texto em inglês e outra em português? Não faz sentido! Você é louca! Eu fico confusa e não gosto de você! Não gosto dessa atitude! Por isso eu não deixo Review!

Resposta: Primeiro, eu não sou uma pessoa normal e isso responde muitas outras perguntas. Segundo, estou seriamente pensando em deixar tudo em português, apesar de eu amar todas as outras línguas ( menos russo, pois parece que eles vão engasgar cada vez que falam). Se quiser deixar sua Review metade em chinês e outra em aramaico, fique a vontade (não entendo nenhuma das duas coisas mesmo...)

Eu não colocarei censura nas paródias e ao lado de cada uma terá um sinal "(*)" onde no final do capítulo pode ser vista a explicação.

0 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0

**Capítulo 3 – Uma alteração de forma pode mudar tudo.**

Otae apareceu a pedido de seu irmão. Aparentemente, uma garota vinda anormalmente de uma caixa destinada para o Yorozuya precisava de roupas. Infelizmente ainda hoje, as bonecas que as meninas ganham de aniversário, natal, dia das crianças ou por chantagem não vêm com um guarda roupa acoplado; então nada se podia esperar de alguém que nem guarda-roupa trouxe.

Já prevendo que o grupo não comeu e que uma inocente agora estava incluída nesta posição, a moça ainda trouxe uma de suas receitas especiais (precisaria de uma placa escrita "ovo" para aquele pedaço amorfo ser reconhecido como algo)

Ao entrar no Yorozuya ela se deparou com uma cena bastante estranha. O trio estava sapateando e pisando com toda vontade em cima de uma garotinha que inutilmente apenas cobria sua cabeça com as mãos. A fúria da moça cresceu rapidamente:

- O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO, SEUS OTÁRIOS? – Ela jogou sua preciosa e inesquecível comida com toda sua força, que pela "lei de Murphy do protagonista" voou direto para a cara de Gintoki, o arremessando para o outro lado da sala.

- Aneue! – Agitou-se Kagura indo direto para um abraço.

- Você veio cedo – Observou Shinpachi.

- Eu trabalho à noite, irmãozinho distraído – Ela respondeu sorrindo para a falta de inteligência de seu próprio sangue. Ninguém se lembrou de Gintoki que não sabia se estava morto pela pancada ou por ter sido intoxicado.

No lugar da jovem de pele morena, do chão, levantou-se uma garotinha de aproximadamente 7 ou 8 anos. Ela estava com o rosto apresentando algumas contusões e um pouco de sangue no canto da boca, mas pareceu não se importar – Bom dia, senhorita – Disse olhando para Otae – Gostaria de se sentar?

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Shinpachi colocou a mão na cabeça – Nós retrocedemos no tempo? – Ele pegou na irmã e olhou desesperado para ela – Eu não sei quem é essa daí. Juro! Jur...! – Seu discurso foi interrompido com um tapa da mão de sua irmã.

- Uma miniatura? – Adiantou-se Kagura.

- Claro que não! Você não percebe? - Gintoki passou por cima de seu amigo Shinpachi caído no chão - Nós batemos tanto nela que ela encolheu! – Com essa do samurai prateado, Otae, sorridente, mandou o cotovelo na cara dele - Então você confirma que estava espancando uma doce criança?

- Ela não era uma criança! Ela nunca foi! - Shinpachi levantou-se segurando o sangue que pingava do nariz.

Otae estava confusa. Ela considerou a informação absurda ao notar o olhar de surpresa que todo o trio dava para a menina e ao perceber que a tal garota de aparência estrangeira usava um vestido largo e que ainda se arrastava pelo chão – Oh, ela realmente pode ter encolhido e as roupas que eu trouxe não irão mais servir – Lamentou-se.

- É com as roupas que se preocupa? – Shinpachi disse

- É claro! – Disse sua irmã – Por que mais eu ria cansar a minha beleza vindo aqui?

- Para fugir do gorila! – Exclamou Kagura.

- Não me lembre dele... - Ela disse com uma fumaça maligna azul de fúria e estralando os dedos para logo depois dar socos aleatórios no sofá destruindo mobília alheia – Por favor não me lembre dele!

- Otae-san ... – Disse Gintoki de modo a acalmar a fera – Ela realmente não era uma criança quando estávamos batendo nela. Ela tinha mais ou menos a sua idade e seus peit... quer dizer a sua estrutura. – Recebeu um soco direto no nariz.

- Estar maltratando mulheres inocentes também não melhora sua situação! – Otae concluiu.

- Tudo bem, moça fortona – A pequena mudou sua atitude – Surrar uns aos outros aparentemente é uma prática normal aqui – Shinpachi lamentou a conclusão chegada, mas a impressão era inegavelmente esta – E o que eles disseram é verdade.

- Ora, então você realmente encolheu por ter apanhado? – Concluiu Otae passando a mão na cabeça da criança – Então se continuar aqui, um dia vai acabar desaparecendo.

- Pode levá-la para a sua casa se quiser – Disse Gintoki – Use-a como boneca, robô, bicho de estimação, filha, enfeite de jardim ou o qualquer coisa.

- OTAEEE – CHAAAAAAN – Uma figura idiota acabou de sair do armário onde Kagura dormia – Vamos adotá-la como nossa filha! Vamos colocar um cimento na nossa união e viver juntos como uma família!

- Ora! Olha só quem fugiu do zoológico. – Otae sorriu e pegou seu celular - Terei que chamar os caçadores para resolver isso.

- Espera meu amooooor! – Ele saiu lá de dentro e se jogou no chão aos pés dela – Sou eu! Sou eu! Seu querido Kondo! O seu Kondo!

- Sinto muito, pessoa que não usou a porta da frente para entrar – A garotinha falou cruzando os braços - Mas eu recuso. Eu não sou um macaco, logo, não posso ser filha de um.

Gintoki e Shinpachi riram com aquilo e Kagura pegou um spray de querosene e começou a passar no local que dormia – Agora minha cama está toda contaminada...

- Único cimento que existe aqui – Otae disse para o gorila – É essa sua atitude de ainda estar respirando. Por favor, se jogue em uma vala e salve o mundo de sua presença.

- Otaeeee-chan! Isso doeu! – O homem chorava enquanto ninguém se importava.

- Shinpachi – Continuou Otae – Deixarei as roupas aqui, elas poderão servir até aquele samurai idiota crie vergonha na cara e dê algo para a menina vestir.

- Ei! – Disse Gintoki – Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui.

- Obrigada senhorita – Falou a garota – Será de grande ajuda. Acho até que o samurai idiota não precisará comprar nada para eu vestir – Disse mantendo a voz neutra.

- COMO SE EU FOSSE COMPRAR ALGO! – Ele gritou.

- Então você concorda com a parte "samurai idiota"? Shinpachi disse com uma gota.

Depois de poucos minutos da saída de Otae, na sala do Yorozuya...

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi – Disse Gintoki com os braços e olhos cruzados – Você é de um clã chamado Meeran ? – Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação – Um dos primeiros a ser dominado pelos Amanto hostis – Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação – Você nunca pensou em um dia vir para a Terra e só parou aqui por acidente.

- Exato – Ela falou.

- E por mais bizarro e sem noção que seja você pode mudar da forma de criança para adulta e vice-versa quando quiser... – Ela confirmou como antes - Então você é...- O rapaz de permanente prateada a olhou assombrado, depois tremeu em choque sem saber se sorria ou não -... Maya Natsume? (*)

- NÃO!

- ... Você veio aqui para dominar este restrito? – Gintoki segurou a espada de madeira – Saiba que terá que passar por cima de mim.

- Isso mesmo, quero ver tudo dominado ¬¬ – A menina deu um suspiro – Eu sou filha do senhor do inferno e você, estranho da espada de madeira, está destinado a cuidar de mim e me ensinar como destruir tudo ¬¬ (*)

- Como se _eu_ fosse o estranho aqui! Você se mantém calma depois de ter vindo dentro de uma caixa para um planeta que não conhece, pode ser uma criança ou adulta, tem esse cabelo colorido ridiculamente grande... – Gintoki pegou uma mexa e começou a analisar de todos os lados - Tenho que te chamar de Rapunzel?

- Como se esse _seu_ cabelo fosse algo que se vê todo dia! – A garota replicou puxando seus fios de volta.

- Ei! Não fale mal do meu cabelo! Só eu sei o sofrimento que é ter ele!

- Eu gosto – A menina disse juntando as mãos.

- O quê? – Ele disse confuso.

- Do seu cabelo. Eu disse que gosto. Isso te incomoda?

Ele piscou como se estivesse olhando para uma experiência mal sucedida de mutação feita pela mãe natureza.

- Olha, eu realmente não sei o que é "Rapunzel" – Ela disse - Mas por gentileza, se dirija a mim por Mayumi, pois este é meu nome, senhor samurai idiota.

- Não me chame assim! Sua pirralha abusada!

Ela pacientemente desenhou algumas flores invisíveis com o dedo em seu Kimono emprestado - Eu sou maior de idade

- E como eu posso saber? Para mim, é só uma criancinha que pode se fingir de adulta para poder fazer coisas de adulto por aí.

- "Coisas de adulto" não significa nada para mim. Explique melhor.

- Você está tirando sarro da minha cara?

- Estou.

- O QUÊÊÊ?

- Você perguntou.

- Qual é sua verdadeira forma, pirralha maldita? Aquela quase adulta? Ou ainda outras, como forma de sereia, megazord, Godzila ou cogumelo?

- Forma de cogumelo.

- Sério?

- Não.

- Você me dá nos nervos! – Ele esfregou as mãos freneticamente na permanete natural e depois colocou as mãos novamente na espada em sua cintura.

- Desculpe, pessoa estranha que eu não sei o nome, que apanha muito e não gosta do próprio cabelo. Pode perguntar o que quiser.

- Para que essa descrição tão longa? Eu sou Sakata Gintoki e você está na minha casa e eu não apanho muito, sua aberração idiota.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Sakata-sama.

- Você está se desculpando por agir idiotamente?

- Estou mostrando minhas condolências para alguém que tem um nome tão esquisito.

- Pirralha maldita! – Ele só não avançou sobre ela, pois Kagura o segurou por trás.

- Calma Gin-chan. Não pode bater nela! Ela é só uma criança.

- Isso mesmo, eu sou uma criança- A garota disse, ignorando o esforço do homem a sua frente se debatendo para poder ficar livre.

– Só de se esconder atrás de uma aparência inocente já diz que ela tem uma personalidade miserável!– Defendeu Gintoki – Sendo criança ou não!

- Mas ela disse que a gente pode perguntar o que quiser! Se ela morrer eu nunca vou saber se ela sabe cozinhar – Choramingou Kagura.

- Essa informação é pessoal – A garota respondeu calmamente.

- Como você foi parar em uma caixa de entregas? Isso não pode ser acidental! – Perguntou o ex-samurai.

- Essa informação também é pessoal.

- De onde você veio, afinal? – Gintoki fez outra pergunta.

- Essa informação também é pessoal.

- Que merda é essa de informação pessoal? Sua vida por acaso é toda confidencial? Você trabalha para uma organização de viajantes do tempo querendo entender alguma fenda que se abriu por aí? (*)

- Essa informação também deve ser confidencial, Gin-chan! – Kagura disse com orgulho.

Facepalm por Gintoki.

"_Ótimo, agora só preciso chamar menos atenção o possível" _Pensou a garotinha Mayumi enquanto deixava para os demais, um caloroso sorriso em seu rosto inocente de menina- "_Tirando o estressadinho de cabelo prateado de olhar entediado que usa uma roupa estranha e aquela espada suspeita e acusa a mim de estar conspirando contra sei-lá-o-que, nenhum dos outros pareceu ter qualquer teoria ou desconfiança sobre mim... Isto é um excelente sinal_".

0 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-0

Citação de outras histórias:

(*)- Maya Natsume: Personagem feminina do anime Tenjou Tenge. Ela tem capacidade de alterar da sua forma normal, 17 anos para outra de criança (gasta menos Ki) quando deseja.

(*)Beelzebub: anime que conta a história de um delinquente que é forçado a cuidar do bebê do Grande Rei Demônio e a ensine ser forte para que um dia esta criança destrua a Terra.

(*)A personagemMikuru Asahina é uma agente do tempo do anime Melancholy of Suzumiya que sempre diz a frase "Esta informação é confidencial" quando Kyon perguntava algo cuja resposta poderia causar mudanças no tempo corrente e assim alterar o futuro.

**Notas da autora**: Oh, caramba, eu quero logo colocar a parte que eles jogam "stop". U.U

Bem, tenho que dizer que prefiro o estilo em que a história não quebre a quarta parede (tipo o personagem conversar com o narrador ou falar da própria história em si), apesar de que em Gintama, tem muitas partes que é a quebra da quarta parede (o bloqueio com o público) que faz a cena ser engraçada.

Reviews?


	4. Os perigos de um sono A vantagem

**Capítulo 4.0 – Os perigos de um sono pode ou não estarem relacionados aonde você dorme.**

Mais tarde naquele dia, na hora de Shinpachi voltar para a própria casa para seu sono de beleza, perguntou para seu empregador onde iria hospedar a garota já que não tinha futon sobrando no Yorozuya.

-Não está na cara? – Disse Gintoki cutucando o ouvido – Ela veio em um cubo congelado, não é?

- O que isso tem a ver? – Ele arrumou seus óculos.

- Ela vai dormir na geladeira.

- NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO!

-Hmmm? Por que não? Não é que tenha mudado muita coisa.

- É CLARO QUE MUDOU!

- Não se preocupe, garoto chamado Shinpachi. Ficarei feliz em usar o sofá que ainda está inteiro.

- É muito esquisito dormir em sofá – Disse Shinpachi – Eu, como homem, não posso permitir isso.

- Então vire mulher e resolva o problema – Disse Gintoki – Não que falte muita coisa.

- ISSO FOI RUDE! – Gritou Shinpachi – E você com o espírito de bom samurai, também não devia permitir que uma dama dormisse em sofá.

- Ela agora é só uma pivete, não uma dama - Gintoki bocejou – Então não existe problema.

- Isso mesmo – Concordou a garota que examinava de ponta cabeça a JUMP que estava por lá – Eu não dormiria naquilo que vocês chamam de "futon". Para mim, eu considero perigoso já que desconfio do risco de terminar com doenças como reumatismo... – Ao perceber que tinha a atenção dos dois garotos, continuou – Artrite, bronquite, malária, câncer na língua, epilepsia, escorbuto, tifo, coqueluche, fibrose cística, glaucoma, hemofilia, lúpus ...

- Eu não sei o que é metade desses negócios – Disse Gintoki com uma pequena chama de vontade de queimar seu futon passando temporariamente em si.

- Nunca é lúpus, Gin-san, tenha isso em mente – Disse Shinpachi de forma vitoriosa.

- Enfim - A garota disse com uma gota na cabeça – Eu fico com o sofá...

- Este é Sadaharu, nosso amado cachorrinho – Apresentou Kagura enquanto abraçava o animal, ignorando a conversa em curso.

- Simpático cachorrinho este – Mayumi respondeu um pouco sem jeito dando pequenos passos para trás mantendo suas mãos juntas frente ao corpo de forma cortes.

- Você gosta de cachorros ou prefere gatos como aquelas donas de casa gordas e ricas que enche seus bichinhos de lenços coloridos e pisca-pisca das árvores de natal? – perguntou Kagura.

- Eu prefiro um guaxinim.

- Mas que diabos é um guaxinim? – Estranhou a Yato.

- Oh, entendo. Esta minha preferência pode ser estranho para vocês, então vou citar o segundo lugar, para ficar mais adequado ao que estão acostumados - Ela limpou a garganta e colocou ambas as mãos sobre seu colo de forma elegante - Também gosto de cascavéis e jibóias como animais de estimação

- NÃO FICOU MAIS ADEQUADO! – Gritou Shinpachi.

- Shinpachi-sama – Disse a garota que achava normal ter uma cobra venenosa como pet – Agradeça sua irmã por mim, foi muita gentileza da atenção a minha ausência de roupas extras;

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu irei agradecer – Ele disse saindo pela porta antes que os pulsos de cansaço em sua cabeça transformassem em dor. Olhou para Gintoki e novamente para ela – Tentem não se matar – Aliviou sua consciência de largar a situação como estava em um comentário que não faria diferença. E saiu.

- Irmã mais nova! Irmã mais nova! – Kagura se agitava em felicidade – Daqui em diante você me chama de Onee-sama ou Nee-chan e vai me respeitar e fazer tudo que eu disser.

Gintoki se levantou em um suspiro cansado, arrancando sua JUMP das mãos da estrangeira – Eu estou indo dormir – E olhou para a garota – Nem pense em entrar no _meu _quarto. Você já é maior.

- Tem receio do que eu posso fazer ao senhor? – Ela olhou para ele em divertimento – Tipo arrancar suas roupas e te jogar na rua para dominar o magnífico cômodo que é seu quarto?

- Não venha com ameaças que não pode cumprir! Eu te chutaria para fora antes mesmo de começar! – Gintoki apontou o dedo desafiadoramente.

- Então mantenha a porta bem fechada, deixe sua espada de madeira debaixo do travesseiro, o quarto bem equipado com facas e pedras à vista e pule 10 vezes antes de dormir como um amuleto contra a minha presença.

- Como se eu fosse fazer essas coisas idiotas! – Ele virou de costas – Kagura, está na hora de crianças dormirem, você tem 10 minutos para aparecer naquele quarto.

- Isto mesmo, está na hora de crianças dormirem, Nee-san. Por isso Sakata-sama está se recolhendo.

- Cala boca pirralha! Por acaso se diverte me irritando?

- Sim – Disse com o rosto imóvel e colocando delicadamente ambas as mãos sobre o colo ao sentar-se.

Ele jogou o que tinha, ou seja, sua JUMP na cara da doce menina. Mayumi pegou a revista e o agradeceu pela gentileza de dar algo para ela ler. Ao ver o erro que cometeu usando seu tesouro como arma, o ex-samurai prateado foi salvar o precioso objeto das mãos malignas daquela criatura.

- Não toque nisso, maldita! – Ele pegou a revista de volta – Se quiser ler, roube o jornal do vizinho – E entrou para seu quarto batendo a porta com força. Naquela noite, ele deu 10 pulos antes de dormir.

**Capítulo 4.1 – A vantagem está do lado de quem come**

Gintoki estava comendo furiosamente a refeição de carne que Otose deixou para eles. Bem, segundo a velha, era um alimento para a criança abandonada que foi recolhida pelo Yorozuya, já quenão se importa se o trio de idiotas tem algo para comer ou não e viraria as costas para uma criança inocente.

Mayumi, em sua forma pirralhota, dormia tranquilamente no único sofá inteiro do Yorozuya. Ela tinha colocado a TV baixinha durante a noite e se divertiu com muitos programas, principalmente com aquele "Fala que eu te escuto" onde ligou várias vezes fingindo ser várias pessoas com problemas dos mais absurdos só para ver a reação do apresentador. Foi difícil abafar o riso para não acordar ninguém, mas tudo deu certo no final.

Gintoki apenas considerou que ela estava longe de acordar, mas mantinha em vigia pelo canto do olho enquanto aproveitava para saborear a refeição sozinho, como um bom chefe de casa que é.

Logo que Kagura entrou com Sadaharu fazendo o maior barulho, ele pediu para que ela fizesse silêncio para não dispertar sua nova irmãzinha. Para esta batalha, ele teve que sacrificar parte do alimento dividindo-o com ela: de boca cheia ela usaria menos sua voz estridente, e segundo que ela iria tentar comer de qualquer jeito e se a briga entre eles acordasse Mayumi, mais frações daquele prato iriam desaparecer para sempre do alcance do seu estômago.

Logo em seguida, Shinpachi chegou e como estraga-prazeres que era, na opinião de Gintoki, quis um pouco da carne também, e pior, o garoto de óculos foi acordar a estrangeira - Não aja como se isso fosse normal! – Ele gritou para os demais e Mayumi apenas se aninhou mais ao sofá virando de costas para todos.

- Chega, Shinpachi – Gintoki colocou a mão em seu ombro - Ela deve estar cansada, nem deve processar o que você está falando. Veja... Ow, esquisita, tem um ramo de capim crescendo na sua bunda – Disse com a boca educadamente cheia de comida.

- Isso não vai chamar a atenção dela, Gin-chan – Kagura disse - Ela tem o cabelo com muitos fios de cor diferente, uh-huh.

- Tem razão... – Ponderou o permanente natural - Ter fios de cor estranha saindo do seu corpo deve ser natural pra ela.

- Isso não é natural pra ninguém! – Corrigiu Shinpachi

- Diga a ela que tem um fusca velho aqui em frente a procurando para tocar uma telemensagem, uh-huh – Kagura deu idéia para seu amigo de óculos.

- Não, isso seria muita maldade para qualquer pessoa, Shinpachi – Gintoki disse.

- Agora pouco você disse que tinha capim saindo da bunda dela, quem diabos pensa que é para falar em comentários maldosos? – Shinpachi apontou o dedo para um Gintoki que continuava olhando com cara de peixe morto e com a boca cheia de comida.

Mayumi se mexeu mais intensamente e abriu os olhos devagar – Bom dia, senhora camareira, você colocou a vasilha de açúcar do lado do meu café? – Disse para ninguém, pois estava em um lugar completamente diferente e não tinha café algum.

- Ela é muito fofa, assim como eu quando era mais jovem, uh-huh – Kagura falou enquanto a observava esfregar os olhos de uma maneira graciosa.

Gintoki apenas manteve um olhar sério.

- Er... Gin-san – Disse Shinpachi – Tem molho de carne caindo de sua roupa...

- Eu não estou gostando disso – Disse o ex-samurai repassando em sua cabeça como eco o que a menina acabara de dizer – ...Está me cheirando a grandes problemas.

- Você acha que ela é alguém perigosa? - Falou Kagura pegando toda carne que Gintoki ia comer

- Não. Veja... Quatro pessoas, um era o serial killer que foi detido semana passada, o outro era um homem corrupto que está no Senado, o outro um traficante de drogas que age em uma igreja fundada por ele e finalmente o outro era um fã de Restart. Todos tinham algo em comum: gostavam de café.

- GRANDE COISA! – Gritou Shinpachi.

- Você é fã de Restart, Shinpachi-kun? – Perguntou Kagura

- TAMBÉM NÃO!

- Ah, é mesmo... – A garota recém acordada refletiu – Eu estou na puta que pariu agora... Certo... certo...Não onde Judas perdeu as botas, mas as cuecas. ... Certo, e não tem ninguém aqui. Eu mesma terei que fazer o meu próprio café.

- Viu Shinpachi – Cochichou Gintoki – Sinal de escória da sociedade.

- Ah? Vocês já estão comendo? Já é hora do almoço? – A garota perguntou.

- A hora do almoço acabou de acabar – Falou Gintoki raspando a panela de carne – Mas você pode usar as folhas das árvores lá fora para fazer uma salada.

- Não se incomode, Sakata-sama. Irei arrumar uma forma de me alimentar por conta própria, afinal eu só como papel. – Ela foi sarcástica.

- Você é um bode? – Disse Gintoki.

- Não ¬¬ - Ela disse. "_E nem como papel, idiota"_ Pensou.

- É uma ovelha, Gin-chan! – Falou Kagura – Uma garota não pode ser um bode.

- Não é uma ovelha Kagura-chan, é cabra – Corrigiu Shinpachi

- Não pode ser cabra – Disse Kagura –Para uma menininha, se não for ovelha, é carneiro. É mais fofo.

- Agora fiquei confuso! –Gintoki se irritou, coçou a cabeça e olhou sério para Mayumi – Afinal, que animal você é?

Mayumi se esforçou fervorosamente para ignorá-lo.

- Mayumi, esse Judas é tão burro assim para conseguir perder até as próprias cuecas? – Kagura perguntou e então virou-se para Gintoki e Shinpachi – Algum de vocês já perdeu a própria cueca?

- É claro que não! – Disse o garoto de óculos

- Calma, Shinpachi – Disse Gintoki – Não podemos nos precipitar e julgar as pessoas que perdem a própria cueca. Assim como uma gota de água pode se perder no caminho de encontrar novamente o rio, uma pessoa tomando banho ao ar livre pode ter suas roupas roubadas por um duende ou por uma fada madrinha com TPM, isso inclui tanto botas e cuecas.

- Assim como um duende roubou seu cérebro e uma fada madrinha colocou um tijolo no lugar - Escapou da boca da garota. Ela estava ciente da sua dificuldade em manter a boa educação. Respirou fundo e manteve a voz em um tom doce. – De onde você tirou esse absurdo, Sakata-kun ?

- É que Sa-chan já roubou as cuecas dele, por isso ele não gosta que ofenda as pessoas que passaram por essa situação – Falou Shinpachi

- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar – Mayumi disse - Mas pelo que deu para entender, essa "Sa-chan" é uma espécie de duende ou... alguma criatura mitológica. É isso?

- Uma Stalker! Definitivamente uma Stalker! – Respondeu Gintoki.

- "Stalker" não significa nada para mim. O que seria isso?

- O mesmo problema que minha irmã enfrenta com o Gorila – Disse Shinpachi, não ajudando em nada para o entendimento.

- O Gorila e Sa-chan são dois Stalkers uh-huh – Falou Kagura.

- O que é um "Stalker"? É algum tipo de obsessão? – Perguntou Mayumi

- Pode-se dizer que sim – Disse Gintoki tentando se lembrar o que significava "obsessão".

- Stalkers podem ser muito irritantes para suas vítimas, mas apanham muito delas também- Disse Kagura

- Perdão. Eu ainda não entendi o que isso significa – Falou Mayumi se levantando.

- Você é burra? – Perguntou Gintoki

- Vai ver ela perdeu as cuecas como o Judas – Riu Kagura.

- Judas é apenas um cara da música da Lady Gaga, caramba! Ele não é real! É desesperadamente lindo, mas não é real! – Disse Mayumi, e se virou para Gintoki – E eu não sou burra coisa nenhuma.

- Mayumi... Judas foi um dos apóstolos de Jesus... – Shinpachi a corrigiu em um murmúrio e facepalm... Depois se virou para a criança – Se você quiser, pode pegar o pacote de bolacha que eu trouxe para não passar fome.

Rapidamente a feição da garota passou para um sorridente com o fundo atrás de si cheio de estrelinhas e rosas reluzentes - Obrigada, Shinpachi-nii! Você é tão cute.

- Ei, não se aproveite dele por que ele é um idiota – O ex-samurai de cabelo prateado chamou a atenção reprovando o comportamento.

-Quieto, Gintoki, eu quero ser chamado de cute. É assim que eu imagino Otsu-chan me chamar.

- Homens e seus desejos inalcançáveis... – Murmurou Kagura, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

- Graças ao pacote de bolacha que me foi calorosamente oferecido, finalmente estarei honrando o que meu mestre Hiougashi sempre diz – Mayumi falou batendo a mão no peito em orgulho - "Para sermos pessoas completas devemos saber fazer bem duas coisas na vida: comer e comer"

- Mas ai é apenas uma coisa dita duas vezes – Falou o garoto de óculos.

- Preste atenção, Shinpachi , são duas coisas bem diferentes – Disse Gintoki de braços cruzados sobre o peito, balançando a cabeça de olhos fechados.

... (momento cabeça de Shinpachi ligando os pontos A e B)...

- QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Que tipo de conselho é esse? – Voltou-se para a menina com o rosto vermelho em embaraço, mas ela não parecia se importar- Que tipo de mestre você teve?

- Comer e comer! – Brindou Kagura para os céus com um copo vazio sem se importar o que aquilo dizia.

* * *

><p>Notas: Muito obrigada Vogola86 pelo review! Iluminou meu dia! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!<p> 


	5. Seu desejo pode ser uma merda

**Capítulo 5 – Seu desejo pode ser uma merda que nem 5 pontos vale.**

Não tinha trabalho para o Yorozuya para aquele dia. Entre vadiar cada um a seu modo e causarem algumas discussões aleatórias, resolveram transformar o nada em algo mais produtivo. Mas não deixou de ser uma luta entre eles, pois existem pessoas que só se sentem em uma família feliz quando competem. As armas usadas para a nova atividade: canetas (onde a maior parte delas não pegava mais e foram jogadas pela janela). Todos estavam reunidos em um único objetivo- jogar um joguinho sussa: stop.

Na rodada presente, era a letra "P". Shinpachi ansiava por uma terceira vitória consecutiva.

- Em nome, eu coloquei Penélope– Disse já se achando o vencedor.

- Patrícia de Souza Sanches Cavalcante Mendonça – Disse Mayumi

- Por que tão grande? –Shinpachi

-Essa idiota só quer evitar ganhar os 5 pontos de quando colocam a mesma coisa – Disse Gintoki – Como se colocar o sobrenome de toda vizinhança da pessoa não fosse uma forma de roubar. Além de pirralha, é desonesta.

- Gin-chan, tem um dicionário embaixo da sua bunda – Disse Kagura.

- É apenas uma elevação do tapete, Kagura, uma elevação. E eu coloquei Pain. São 10 pontos para mim.

- Isso não é nome de pessoa! – Disse o garoto de óculos.

- Não diga Blasfêmia Shinpachi-kun, se você disser Pain três vezes seguidas olhando para o espelho do banheiro, toda a Akatsuki aparece e te puxa pela privada.

- Eu coloquei Pinóquio! – Disse uma feliz Kagura – 10 Pontos para mim!

- ISSO TAMBÉM NÃO É NOME DE UMA PESSOA REAL! – Disse Shinpachi

- Patrícia de Souza Sanches Cavalcante Mendonça também não é – Defendeu Kagura.

- Só eu mereço ponto nesta parte – Shinpachi disse e recebeu um olhar de ódio dos demais. Suspirou derrotado e colocou as esperanças nos próximos tópicos – Fique com o ponto de vocês... Animal agora. Eu coloquei Pingüim.

- Peru – Disse Mayumi

- Pernilongo – Falou Gintoki

- Pikachu – Kagura.

- QUE MERDA! – Gritou Shinpachi.

- Não é merda, é Katsura – Falou alguém.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritou Gintoki

"Queremos jogar também" – Uma plaquinha foi levantada pelo ser estranho chamado Elizabeth.

- Esperem a próxima rodada – Disse Shinpachi um pouco impaciente. Queria que chegasse logo o momento em que anunciaria que fez mais pontos – Pelo menos vocês não estão aqui para comer... – Foi um murmúrio para si mesmo.

- Os verdadeiros amigos ajudam uns aos outros pelo que um dia pode significar o bem do universo. Um simples jogo como esse pode nos fazer lembrar, futuramente, em uma hora de sufoco e aflição, de uma palavra chave que fará diferença para toda a humanidade – Explicou Katsura

O homem de cabelo bonito tinha uma espada na cintura e era esquisito- Essa _pessoa_ é amigo seu? – Mayumi perguntou para Gintoki, calculando que na humanidade é regra geral que perfis semelhantes tendem a se agrupar, como acontece com os hippies, os motoqueiros, os traficantes de órgãos ...

- Vocês estão atrapalhando – Disse Kagura – Se for jogar senta logo e fale um animal que comece com a letra "P" ou chamarei Sadaharu para colocar vocês para fora.

- Pocahontas – Disse Katsura.

- MORRA! – Shinpachi o chutou.

- Está correto – Katsura se levantou ignorando os dois rios de sangue que saiam do nariz – Este é o nome do hamster de Elizabeth.

- Nome de pet não vale! NÃO VALE! Se fosse assim, eu teria colocado "Princesa" que era o nome gorila gigante de estimação do Kondo.

- Depois eu que tenho gosto estranho para animais... – Murmurou Mayumi

"Papagaio Pulga Piolho Porco Pato Paca Peixe Pica-pau Pantera" – Estava escrito na placa de Elizabeth.

- Correto! É isso mesmo! – Shinpachi bateu palmas – Viram? Aprendam com ela.

"Eu mereço 90 pontos" Foi erguida outra placa.

- VOCÊ FICA SÓ COM 10 INDEPENDENTE DA QUANTIDADE! – O de óculos gritou de novo.

-Calma, Shinpachi – Falou Gintoki – Você está ficando muito alterado.

- Mas é claro! – Disse o rapaz – Vocês agem como retardados! – Respirou com força até puxar o ar com força para se acalmar - País então. Eu coloquei Polônia.

- Paquistão – Disse Katsura se orgulhando pelo desafio de falar sem ter nada por escrito (nem mesmo um papel para escrever).

- Portugal! – Kagura levantou o braço vitoriosa – Eu acerto todas.

- Na verdade, esse foi o primeiro que você falou certo... – Gota em Shinpachi.

- Peru – Disse Mayumi.

- É a segunda vez que você coloca "Peru", maldita! – Disse Gintoki – Você está roubando!

- Antes era Peru, um animal, agora é Peru, um país da América do Sul, inferno.

- Inferno não começa com "P" – Disse Gintoki – E não tem como um animal ser um país. Escolha qual dos dois vai colocar o seu Peru e põe zero na outra.

- Larga meu papel, seu idiota. Cuide da sua vida – A menina disse.

- Deixa eu colocar justiça nessa joça! – Gintoki puxou aquilo com mais força.

Reshhhk

- OLHA O QUE FEZ!- A menina segurou o papel rasgado nas mãos

- Há-há! Parece que alguém vai com zero em tudooooo – Gintoki ria descaradamente

- Não tem problema – A garota ajeitou suas roupas e colocou as mãos juntas no colo – Eu lembro tudo que escrevi.

- Deixa ela, Gin-chan – Falou Kagura – Ela não pode ter colocado Peru em todos, seria impossível, e também, agora é minha vez de brilhar. País: Porco – Disse a Yato.

- Não existe um país chamado "Porco", Kagura – Falou Shinpachi.

- Se existe um país chamado Peru, por que não existe um chamado Porco?

- Vocês não sabem os países do próprio planeta? – Mayumi ficou indignada.

- Eu conheço nomes difíceis como Azerbaijão e Bangladesh – Disse Kagura.

- Não vale nomes que você decorou da tabela periódica – Disse Gintoki – Quem acreditaria que essas coisas são países?

- Azerbaijão e Bangladesh não são países?- O.O – Me disseram que eram. Sinto-me enganado... – Katsura ficou de quatro encarando o chão em uma tristeza desolada.

- Vocês deveriam ser internados... - Murmurou Mayumi.

- Pernilongolândia – Disse Gintoki – Esse país aposto que ninguém colocou.

- NÃO EXISTE! – Gritou Shinpachi.

- Claro que existe – O samurai de cabelo prateado fez bico – É o país secreto dos pernilongos.

- Nunca ouvi falar – Falou Kagura.

- Claro que não. É secreto.

- Se é secreto como você conhece? – Mayumi sorriu para ele – Problem?

- "Essa informação é pessoal" – Gintoki sorriu de volta – Problem?

Mayumi jogou a placa que estava com Elizabeth na cabeça do ex-samurai por estar impossibilitada de dar um soco eficiente nele em sua forma de criança.

- Não use o meio de comunicação de Elizabeth-sama para bater em qualquer um que encontra – Reclamou Katsura.

- Você se preocupa com a plaquinha? E que negócio é esse de "qualquer um"? – Irritou-se Gintoki enquanto enrolava papel higiênico como faixa em sua cabeça sangrando.

- Me desculpe pelo incidente de ser desatenta e usar um utensílio que não me pertence para agredir uma criatura que pouco ou nada merece atenção, homem que eu não conheço de cabelo sedoso que age de forma semi-refinada e fala porcaria – A menina se desculpou (?).

- Não é homem que eu não conheço de cabelo sedoso que age de forma semi-refinada e fala porcaria, é Katsura – O fugitivo corrigiu.

"Polônia Paquistão Peru" – Elizabeth mostrou outra Plaquinha que pegou.

- Er...- Disse Shinpachi – Mas estes todos são países ditos anteriormente.

"Então todos esses vão com 5" Elizabeth comunicou.

- FERRE A VIDA DA SUA MÃE! – Gintoki chutou a criatura. Era mais para descontar a raiva em alguma coisa, mas ninguém perguntou, só aceitou a situação.

- ISSO MESMO! VÁ DAR GOLPES BAIXOS NO SEU PAI – Kagura seguiu o exemplo e chutou a tal companhia fiel de Katsura.

- Kagura... Gintoki ... – Falou Shinpachi - Os únicos nomes de países que Elizabeth não falou foi o de vocês...

- Objeto agora! O mais legal de todos depois da comida!- Disse Kagura – Eu começo! Eu começo! - Ela deu um soco no chão quase abrindo um buraco que iria resultar em uma passagem para o andar de Otose - Panfleto de promoção da máquina de arroz Power 5000 – Ela apontou o dedo para os demais - Eu não quero saber de ninguém falando que está errado!

- O que será que esses idiotas estão fazendo? - A velha perguntou lá de baixo.

- Jogando Stop. Cada resposta errada que um deles diz, eu coloco uma garrafa vazia na minha obra de arte – Disse Catherine contemplando seu castelo da Disney reciclável – E estão matando uns aos outros para variar.

- Ainda bem que eles não sabem jogar truco – Disse Otose.

- Quem aqui você acha que iria dizer que "Panfleto" está errado, Kagura? – Perguntou Shinpachi.

- Você. Você Você Você Você Você Você Você... – Kagura cantou apontando para cada um daquela sala, inclusive Sadaharu e alguns quadros com sorvete de morango pintado grudados na parede.

- Eu coloquei pernilongo de vidro – Disse calmamente Gintoki.

- QUE DROGA DE OBJETO É ESSE? – Gritou Shinpachi

- É um enfeite de vidro moldado em formato de pernilongo, oras – Explicou sabiamente Gintoki , quase se achando com vocação para professor.

- Com estes gestos amplos nas mãos, dá a entender que é um objeto grande e Gin-chan... – Falou Kagura um pouco confusa.

- NÃO TEM COMO ALGO ASSIM EXISTIR! - Shinpachi

- Não grite. Eu mudo – O líder do Yorozuya rabiscou algo em sua folha – Pernilongo de madeira, então.

- NÃO MUDOU NADA!

- Pernilongo empalhado, pernilongo embalsamado, sei lá, vocês podem até escolher – Gintoki disse preguiçosamente enquanto cutucava seu nariz.

- Você tem fascinação por pernilongos? – Perguntou Mayumi.

- Eles nunca devem ser ignorados – Disse Gintoki - Pois te picam e te transformam em monstros, eu ouvi dizer que um navio foi picado por um pernilongo e atingiu um iceberg durante sua viagem.

- Eles esqueceram de colocar o pernilongo no filme, Gin-chan – Observou Kagura.

- É Sakata- sama - ¬¬ Disse Mayumi - O pernilongo deixou de aparecer em muitos filmes em que provocou desastres, como no "Efeito pernilongo" ¬¬.

- Por favor, o próximo fala! Onegaaaaai – Falou Shinpachi tocando rapidamente um sininho que arrancou de algum enfeite da sala.

- EU ODEIO ESSE SOM!–A menina Mayumi arrancou o sino do rapaz e o tacou com força janela a fora – Isso me lembra que era contra as regras encher a piscina do internato com pó de gelatina.

- Você viveu em um internato, Mayumi? – Perguntou Kagura.

- VOCÊ COLOCAVA PÓ DE GELATINA NA PISCINA? – Shinpachi se espantou.

Ela sorriu docemente como uma criança normal de 8 anos – Ninguém vai perguntar qual objeto que começa com "P" eu coloquei?

- ELA MUDOU TOTALMENTE DE ASSUNTO E PERSONALIDADE! – Shinpachi assombrou-se de boca aberta.

- O objeto é Papibaquígrafo – Disse com orgulho.

- É alguma variedade de peru, não é? – Desconfiou Gintoki – Você quer colocar peru como objeto também, não quer?

- Não quero ouvir isso de alguém que colocou pernilongo em quase todas as categorias ¬¬ - A menina respondeu.

- E o que é esse Pafiguifago? – Perguntou Kagura.

- É Papibaquígrafo – Corrigiu Mayumi

- Me parece um nome bonito para se colocar em um sobrinho – Disse inutilmente Katsura.

- NÃO TRAUMATIZE UMA CRIANÇA! – Gritou o de óculos.

- Oh, Não se preocupe, Shinpachi-kun, eu estou bem – Disse Mayumi, que na verdade nem idade de criança tem.

- E o que é este P-alguma coisa, Mayumi-chan? – Perguntou simpaticamente Shinpachi.

- É quase a mesma coisa que um patriota, a diferença é que é inconstitucionalmente pré-estabelecido por parâmetros diferenciais.

- Oh, então está explicado – Disse Gintoki.

- NÃO ESTÁ! – Shinpachi gritou novamente e tomou uma bala de menta para evitar ficar sem voz- E COMO VOCÊ SABERIA O QUE É UM PATRIOTA?

- Dizem que quem pronunciar Papibaquígrafo corretamente 60 vezes em 10 segundos acordará com um baú de moedas de ouro debaixo do travesseiro – Mayumi sorriu – Tentativas frustradas em 3, 2, 1... - E aguardou até o momento que todos desistiriam de tentar. Ninguém se importou com o fato de que seria um tremendo desconforto dormir com a cabeça sobre um baú. Mas alguém estava em silêncio – Não gosta de ouro, Katsura-kun?

- Não é Katsura-kun, é Katsura. Sim, seria muito bom para a causa do país. Mas infelizmente eu não durmo em travesseiros, mas em almofadas – Lamentou-se Katsura.

"Eu também não posso tentar T.T" Estava na placa de Elizabeth

- Chega – Ofegou Shinpachi – Vamos continuar. É minha vez, eu coloquei Panela no meu.

- Isso foi muito normal – Falou Kagura

- _É_ PARA SER NORMAL!

- Eu coloquei Pipoca – Disse Katsura que por não ter nada por escrito, resolveu segurar uma prancheta invisível.

- Pipoca é na categoria comida, e não em objeto – Falou Shinpachi

- Pipoca de plástico – Corrigiu Katsura.

- NÃO! – Shinpachi o chutou novamente.

- Essa tática é minha, seu copycat! – Reclamou Gintoki

- Não é copycat, é Katsura – Disse com um pouco de dificuldade, todo quebrado no chão.

- Sem táticas. Não é assim que se joga! – Disse Shinpachi – Não vale falar de madeira, plástico, metal, acrílico, porcelana, isopor, argila, neve, pamonha ou qualquer outro material que force um não objeto se tornar um objeto nada a ver.

Elizabeth jogou fora uma plaquinha escrito "Porta", pois seria de madeira ou metal.

- Comida, agora – O garoto de óculos disse sem ânimo – Quem quer começar?

"Pulseira feita com macarrão" Elizabeth mostrou uma placa. "Vale como objeto e comida"

- NÃO VALE REPETIR! – Dessa vez foi Gintoki quem gritou – Nunca vi tantos idiotas com falta de criatividade juntos no mesmo espaço!

- Falou o homem do pernilongo em quase tudo – Mayumi descansou a cabeça em uma das mãos – Eu coloquei Peru.

- PERUUUUUUUU! – Gintoki deu um chute com as duas pernas na garota, uma bela voadora.

- Você exagerou, Gin-san! – Shinpachi ajudou a garotinha se levantar – Não vê que pode matá-la?

- Vaso ruim não quebra – Disse o ex-samurai tranquilamente

- Deve ser por isso que você ainda está vivo, Sakata-sama – A menina limpou delicadamente seu Kimono que era bem maior que seu corpo e sentou na posição que estava.

- DROGA! – Irritou-se o garoto de óculos tampando a boca de seu chefe ignorando os palavrões carregados que saíam dela – Vamos ser gentis uns com os outros daqui em diante! CERTO? Quem quer ser o próximo?

- Agora eu! Eu! EU! – Agitou-se Kagura balançando os braços freneticamente e acidentalmente mandando seu colega de trabalho Shinpachi enterrar a cabeça no teto. Kagura é uma pessoa gentil.

- Se você falar a odiosa palavra Peru, Kagura... – Gintoki enterrava o dedo mindinho no nariz enquanto ameaçava - Não importa o que Shinpachi disse, você vai ficar sem Sukonbu por cinco semanas.

- Que cruel, Gin-chan – Respondeu a Yato – E eu coloquei Parfait.

- Ohhhhh Muito bom Kagura! – Gintoki encheu a boca d'água – Isso é raro vindo de você!

- Obrigada Gin-chan – Ela agradeceu só Deus sabe por que - Eu reconheço que se o assunto é comer, eu sou especialista! – Kagura se vangloriou.

- Comer e comer! – Mayumi agitou os braços para cima.

- Comer e comer! – O resto respondeu, menos Shinpachi que tirava a sua cabeça do telhado totalmente desconsolado com a cena.

- Eu coloquei as inacreditáveis Pantufas mágicas – Falou Katsura

-Inacreditável resposta absurda – Murmurou Mayumi.

- Nenhuma pessoa comeria uma pantufa, Katsura, independente de ser mágica ou não – Observou Shinpachi.

- Tem um senhor que se alimenta mordendo uma pantufa rosa de fluflu – Katsura disse.

- TEM QUE SER O QUE PESSOAS _NORMAIS_ COMEM! – Enfatizou Shinpachi.

- Então maionese não vale se a letra for "m". Guardem isso pessoal – Falou Gintoki.

- Eu uso maionese para fazer patê – Disse Mayumi.

- Isso é _você_, e não muda nada – Falou Gintoki e logo desviou de um abajur que vinha furiosamente em sua direção para receber um chinelo voador na cara – PARA DE JOGAR COISAS EM MIM!

- Para de ser idiota – Falou Mayumi.

"Pedido difícil" Foi a plaquinha de Elizabeth

- NINGUÉM TE PERGUNTOU! – Gintoki berrou para a criatura.

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAREM! – Shinpachi entrou no meio de todos com os braços esticados – Não vêem que é isso que faz o mundo ser o que é hoje? Todo esse individualismo e essa violência sem sentido? Não percebe que estão agindo de forma negativa para a sociedade e indo contra a corrente para um futuro melhor? Hoje é uma grande oportunidade para fazermos nossa parte, é só mudar o... - Ele chorava de emoção com seu discurso, mas ao abrir os olhos viu que nenhuma das pessoas presentes estava prestando atenção – Gintoki, só falta você, ande logo por favor enquanto ainda não estamos no hospital... – Shinpachi se sentou.

Gintoki estava quase cochilando.

- ACORDA! CARAMBA! – Shinpachi berrou para ser ajudado por Kagura que foi até seu chefe e o chacoalhou pela gola da blusa.

- Gin-chan, se você não falar o seu, vai ficar com zero e será vergonhosamente um perdedor – Falou Kagura

- Afirmação em 5, 4, 3,... – Murmurou Mayumi.

- Wahhh espere um pouco Kagura – Falou o de permanece natural prateada – Eu, Sakata Gintoki, coloquei pernilongo assado no meu.

- Eu imagino que um pernilongo desapareceria se fosse assado – Katsura refletiu – Talvez se eu só o flambasse...

- NÃO TEM COMO... – Começou Shinpachi só para ter a boca coberta pela mão de Mayumi.

- Quantas pessoas aqui já comeram pernilongo assado? – A garotinha perguntou

Gintoki e Kagura levantaram a mão.

- QUANDO FOI ISSO? – Shinpachi ficou indignado.

- Ora, Shinpachi-kun – Começou Kagura – Que tipo de pessoa olharia se tem ou não pernilongo na carne antes de assar?

- E o que isso significa? – Perguntou Shinpachi.

- É que todos nós já devemos ter comido pernilongo assado sem perceber – Sorriu largamente Gintoki.

"Faz sentido" Elizabeth mostrou por escrito.

- NÃO FAZ! – Discordou Shinpachi.

- Depois de saber que um pernilongo derrubou um navio, eu acho uma morte justa – Disse Katsura.

- Agora é "coma um pernilongo e salve o mundo"? – Perguntou Mayumi

- Isso! E coma vários pernilongos e salve o universo! - Completou Kagura

- Se o pernilongo é o maior mal de todos, por que eu nunca vi um como vilão de um mangá, Sakata-sama? – Mayumi sorriu docemente para ele com um fundo rosa de estrelinhas atrás de si.

- Pernilongos com crises existenciais ficam com a aparência humana. Seu vizinho pode ter sido pernilongo um dia – Explicou Gintoki

- Ou a velhota Otose cobradora de aluguel - Disse Kagura

- Ou algum irmão gêmeo do mal – Completou Katsura

- NÃO TEM COMO UM IRMÃO GÊMEO TER SIDO PERNILONGO! - Shinpachi

- Você inventa estas parafernálias toda só para conseguir 10 pontos no jogo? – Mayumi perguntou indignada para Gintoki.

- Eu não sei de onde você tira essas palavras como "parafernália" – Falou Gintoki – Mas você deveria usar uma camiseta dizendo "Quero ser um peru".

- O que eu escrevi vem dos céus, eu pedi ajuda divina e apenas funcionou – Disse Mayumi

- Não acredito nessas merdas – Afirmou Gintoki com sua palavra de samurai.

-Não tem como ficar pior... – Disse Shinpachi – Gin-san, você tem 10 segundos para substituir o que colocou em comida ou vai com zero.

- POR FAVOR, CÉUS, MANDE UMA AJUDA RAPIDAMENTE! – Berrou o samurai prateado.

- Gin-sama! Tudo que você quiser Gin-sama! A ajuda sempre estará aqui quando precisar! – Uma ninja de cabelo lilás apareceu pulando o buraco do telhado que a cabeça de Shinpachi fez, para abraçar seu querido amado.

- Saia da minha casa, você só é um maldito estorvo! – O "Gin-sama" tentava de todas as formas afastar a garota com os braços.

- Os dez segundos já passaram – Disse Mayumi sem se sensibilizar pela causa do ex-samurai – Vai com zero.

- Droga! Céu miserável! – Gintoki disse – Pimenta! Pimenta! Minha comida é pimenta! – Gritou vitorioso quando se livrou do aperto sufocante da ninja.

- Sim! Sim! – A garota agarrou as pernas dele! – Pimenta muita pimenta! Eu deixo você esmagar pimenta em mim! Eu deixo você enfiar a pimenta onde você quiser! Vamos mergulhar em um mar delas!

- Sa-chan! Você está exagerando! – Disse Kagura – Desse jeito vai traumatizar a minha irmãzinha Mayumi.

- Deixe, estou me divertido – Mayumi riu – Garota agitada de comportamento bizarro, eu tenho uma pimenta aqui comigo, quer usar nele? – Ela mentiu.

- NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃO! – Gintoki amaldiçoou mentalmente a garota, se afastou o máximo dela que pode, se arrastando no chão para se livrar da ninja - Socorro! Alguém me ajuda dessa vez! – Ele pediu.

"Foda-se" Foi a plaquinha de Elizabeth

- Vamos distribuir dor entre nós! Meu amor! Vamos fazer coisas M e Também coisas S! - A louca continuava

- A letra é "P" – Disse Katsura de forma neutra.

Shinpachi fez um facepalm. Convenhamos, ele não iria ganhar esta rodada.

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelo carinho Vogola86! Espero que goste desse cap também!<p> 


End file.
